User blog:Dogerium/Card Ratings: Arena 0-8
OUTDATED GUIDE. PLEASE VISIT MY PROFILE FOR THE TIERS OR CHECK OUT MY NEW BLOG POST. # Knight (5/10) - Good mini-tank for turning defense into offense, but Valkyrie and Barbarians outclass him. #Archers (7/10) - One of the best air defenders, but not great for luring. #Bomber (6/10) - Great card for taking out barbarians, skarmies, and more, but it's unused in higher arenas due to Princess taking him out almost instantly. And unable to target air and extremely weak HP. #Arrows (8/10) - Great card, can take out all swarms except Barbarians, and can be combo'd with fireball to k #ill pretty much every card in the game that isn't a tank. #Giant (8/10) - Good for offense AND defense. Needs to be paired with something like a Wizard, Witch or just Poison. Easily taken out by Inferno Towers or M. Pekkas. #Musketeer (9/10) - Great defensive card that can kill most units easily if placed behind the tower. #Mini P.E.K.K.A. (10/10) - Mini P.E.K.K.A. can be distracted using just Spear Goblins, but it destroys tanks like Giant, Golem, Giant Skeleton and sometimes even Valkyrie and Prince. Support is required to beat a P.E.K.K.A. though. Deals insane damage to towers. #Fireball (8/10) - Fireball can weaken or kill most troops, but it's quite slow. Pair with Zap or Arrows for a devastating combo. #Witch (10/10) - Great card to set up a push, can kill all swarms, including Barbarians and the skeletons make so it can kill single-target slow units and tanks easily. #Baby Dragon (3/10) - Flying garbage. Its firerate is too bad to do any impact, and sometimes it can't even counter a Minion Horde. Did I mention it's an epic? #Prince (8/10) - Great card to use when your opponent has no elixir, but can be countered easily with distractions. #Skeleton Army (4/10) - In my opinion, the second worst card in the game. There are way too many cards that can counter it, even Spear Goblins can counter it. #Goblins (8/10) - Great defensive card, can take out hogriders, princes, etc, but it's harder to lure with it than Spear Goblins, and doesn't target air. #Spear Goblins (9/10) - In my opinion, the best card for luring. And if used at the beggining of the match and the opponent doesn't counter it, that's 300 free damage for you! #Valkyrie (10/10) - Minitank with a lot of HP, with built-in splash system. She can be used to turn defense into offense, and is a major part of the Trifecta decks. A lvl 6 Valkyrie can survive a Sparky shot, and she can take most splash supports and musketeers VERY easily. #Goblin Hut (7/10) - Not really my cup of tea, but it can be used to build an amazing push. Just be careful with those arrows and Valkyries. #Lightning (5/10) - Now that spawner decks are way less common, it's way less effective. But it can still destroy 3 musketeers, if they don't split. Also wrecks Giant/P.E.K.K.A./Golem + Splash + Glass Cannons combos. #Goblin Barrel (7/10) - Most decks have a minion horde alongside the Goblin Barrel, but it's predictable and most people use two spells in their decks. #Minions (9/10) - Great air defense, can kill Barbarians, Skarmy, Balloons and Valkyries, and most people don't use arrows/zap on Minions. #Skeletons (3/10) - Good for distracting troops, but after the nerf, Spear Goblins just became better for luring. #Bomb Tower (7/10) - The ultimate counter to low elixir decks and spawner decks, and has tons of HP, making it VERY annoying to deal with for the attacker. #Tombstone (5/10) - Cannon is just better for countering princes/hogs/etc. But it can be used to counter a Furnace and rendering those annoying Furnace + Miner decks (kinda) useless. #Balloon (8/10) - Does the second most damage in the game, but weak HP. Hard to counter when there's also a giant in there, though. #Giant Skeleton (10/10) - This guy is basically a Giant with a Rocket that does full tower damage on death. Extremely good defensive card, can destroy big pushes. #Barbarians (10/10) - Probably the best ground defense in the game, shreds hogs, tanks, princes and pretty much anything that doesn't splash. #Cannon (9/10) - Amazing for killing hogs, and for luring. It's also great against spawners. #Rocket (7/10) - Best counter for spawners, but very slow. Can also destroy big pushes, and you can use it to destroy your opponent's tower in overtime. #Barbarian Hut (7/10) - It's a great spawner, but when you spawn it, you're left very weak against pushes on the other lane. The barbarians also do a ton of damage if left alone. #Rage (6/10) - Most of the time useless, but it's annoying for people that prepare a big push and let something like a Witch slip by, then you rage her and she destroys the tower. #X-Bow (4/10) - A once godly card, it has been nerfed to the oblivion. If you're not quick enough to drop a unit, you can use Zap to make it stop targetting a tower and target a troop. #Minion Horde (7/10) - Best air defense, but everyone carries Zap or Arrows, and very weak to splash. If you know your opponent uses zap, you can deploy a Valkyrie or a Miner to tank for the Minions and have them destroy the tower. Often paired with Goblin Barrels. #Tesla (8/10) - A cannon that cannot be killed using spells and does more damage, and can target air units, but I don't use it that much. I'd say it's better against Royal Giants since it can receive more punishment. #Hog Rider (8/10) - Decent health, cost, and damage, but because of it, everyone carries Barbarians and Buildings, so it became pretty bad. This card can be paired with a Valkyrie and a Musketeer for one of the most devastating combos, add Poison to the mix and you're set. #Inferno Tower (9/10) - The best defense against tanks and minitanks, although has a short lifetime and can be zapped to reset the DPS increase. #P.E.K.K.A. (8/10) - Insane card in Arena 4-5, as most people panic and can't counter it. But once you pass Arena 5, people will know how to counter a P.E.K.K.A. and the love will die, slowly. Best paired with splash troops/Poison and a glass cannon. VERY hard to counter when a Prince and a Dark Prince is pushing her. #Freeze (8/10) - Stops troops and buildings from attacking, and it can be devastating if timed just right. However, after the nerf, most people use Poison. #Lava Hound (8/10) - This is basically the P.E.K.K.A. of the air units. The hound itself doesn't do damage, but it's dangerous when the pups come out. Can be paired with a Balloon, Dragon or Minion Horde to destroy towers quickly. #Fire Spirits (7/10) - Can take out all swarm units, but it only lives once and sometimes units can kill them before they even jump in. Does a lot of damage to towers, too, but most of the time the towers can kill almost all of them off before they jump. Just use arrows instead. #Ice Wizard (10/10) - In my opinion, the best and most versatile Legendary and the greatest for defense. Also, insane value for the elixir cost and not too many ways to kill him without an elixir disadvantage. #Zap (10/10) - Destroys all swarm units except Barbarians, costs 2 elixir, fully resets Sparky's charge and often paired with a Fireball or a hog. That one second stun can be the difference between loss and win. #Wizard (7/10) - Horrible HP, but great damage, but most of the time the Skarmies and Minion Hordes can kill him if they're placed on top of him. #Furnace (9/10) - Often paired with a Miner. The firespirits do a lot of damage and it can disable swarm units in a lane. If left alone, it deals huge amounts of chip damage, since most of the time the towers can't fully kill the second firespirit and it does around 300 per firespirit alive, which if ignored, 50 : 10 = 5(Seconds alive and seconds until the furnace spawns) 5 (assuming the second firespirit won't reach) x 300 = 1500 damage. Probably the only spawner that I would use. #Poison (10/10) - Obliterates spawners and low elixir decks. At higher levels, it can destroy decent HP units. Also useful for destroying an Elixir Pump. Often paired with a tank or a hog. If your enemy's main ways of dealing damage to your troops is swarms or multiple unit weak cards, this makes so they'll die and make so they will likely not try to place the units on top of the Poison. Used in the Trifecta deck for taking out swarms. #Mirror (5/10) - Pretty bad card, and it's not worth upgrading. #Mortar (5/10) - Almost exclusively used in Siege decks, and can counter all buildings and the Elixir Pump. #Elixir Collector (9/10) - Great building for decks above 4.0 average cost, but at higher levels, most people instantly fireball/poison it. It also has high HP, making it useful for defending when it's something like 1-0 and 30 seconds left. #Golem (9/10) - The most HP in the game. A maxxed out lvl 8 Golem has 5k HP, the equivalent of a lvl 13 King Tower. Although it's very costly (8 elixir), and it can kill the units used to defend against it because of the explosions. Does decent damage. #Miner (10/10) - The second best legendary in the game. Miner decks have been seeing some popularity now. Often tanks for the low cost high DPS units. He also counters elixir pumps and Princesses. #The Log (2/10) - Worst legendary in the game. It's just a weaker zap that can push troops instead of stunning them. #Sparky (4/10) - Second worst legendary in the game. Everyone knows how to counter her now, and the charge takes too long and her HP is pretty bad. #Royal Giant (10/10) - Deals heavy damage from afar, has really good HP, and most people use a cannon/tesla + barbarians to counter him, resulting in elixir disadvantage. Almost unstoppable once a tower is downed and it can be deployed in the middle. #Three Musketeers (7/10) - There are many counters for this, the most common one is the fireball + zap combo. Sometimes, a single fireball can take them out if they're lower level. You can also do something like Zap, then quickly place Valk in the middle of them. They basically act as machine guns. Highest cost in the game, and almost unstoppable if placed in the middle when a tower is downed. #Dark Prince (6/10) - He's just a weaker Valkyrie that can resist to Rockets, and basically only used for P.E.K.K.A. DP. Don't forget that it's an epic while Valkyrie is a rare. #Guards (8/10) - They can survive spells, and are a great counter to Mini P.E.K.K.A. and Princes, and pretty much any other single target unit. Also good for taking out a hog rider, because usually the rider is accompanied by spells. #Princess (9/10) - Third best legendary in the game. The towers cannot target her, so the opponent always has to use spells or troops to take her out. She also counters swarms and bomber. Although getting your Princess arrowed is quite common. #Ice Spirit (6/10) - Weaker firespirit that costs 1 elixir. #Bowler (7/10) - Don't know much info about this guy, but he seems like a spawner counter and minitank. #Lumberjack (6/10) - Third worst legendary in th #e game. It's just a much weaker Mini P.E.K.K.A. with rage on him. Category:Blog posts